candycrushjellyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mochi Mountain Village
- | characters = | new = | released = | previous = 18 | next = 20 | difficulty = }} New features *Two-layered blue jelly cube first appears in level 361. *Two-layered pink jelly cube and Two-layered green jelly cube first appear in level 363. *Special candy cannon in level 378. Levels This episode contains levels 361 - 380. | move1 = | score1 = | goal1 = | video1 = | remark1 = | level2 = 362 | type2 = | move2 = | score2 = | goal2 = | video2 = | remark2 = | level3 = 363 | type3 = | move3 = | score3 = | goal3 = | video3 = | remark3 = | level4 = 364 | type4 = | move4 = | score4 = | goal4 = | video4 = | remark4 = | level5 = 365 | type5 = | move5 = | score5 = | goal5 = | video5 = | remark5 = | level6 = 366 | type6 = | move6 = | score6 = | goal6 = | video6 = | remark6 = | level7 = 367 | type7 = | move7 = | score7 = | goal7 = | video7 = | remark7 = | level8 = 368 | type8 = | move8 = | score8 = | goal8 = | video8 = | remark8 = | level9 = 369 | type9 = | move9 = | score9 = | goal9 = | video9 = | remark9 = | level10 = 370 | type10 = | move10 = | score10 = | goal10 = | video10 = | remark10 = | level11 = 371 | type11 = | move11 = | score11 = | goal11 = | video11 = | remark11 = | level12 = 372 | type12 = | move12 = | score12 = | goal12 = | video12 = | remark12 = | level13 = 373 | type13 = | move13 = | score13 = | goal13 = | video13 = | remark13 = | level14 = 374 | type14 = | move14 = | score14 = | goal14 = | video14 = | remark14 = | level15 = 375 | type15 = | move15 = | score15 = | goal15 = | video15 = | remark15 = | level16 = 376 | type16 = | move16 = | score16 = | goal16 = | video16 = | remark16 = | level17 = 377 | type17 = | move17 = | score17 = | goal17 = | video17 = | remark17 = | level18 = 378 | type18 = | move18 = | score18 = | goal18 = | video18 = | remark18 = first appears | level19 = 379 | type19 = | move19 = | score19 = | goal19 = | video19 = | remark19 = | level20 = 380 | type20 = | move20 = | score20 = | goal20 = | video20 = | remark20 = }} Gallery |-| Levels= Level 361 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 361|Level 361 Level 362 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 362|Level 362 Level 363 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 363|Level 363 Level 364 Mobile V1-1 Before.png|link=Level 364|Level 364 (section 1, before candies settle) Level 364 Mobile V1-1 After.png|link=Level 364|Level 364 (section 1, after candies settle) Level 364 Mobile V1-2.png|link=Level 364|Level 364 (section 2) Level 364 Mobile V1-3.png|link=Level 364|Level 364 (section 3) Level 364 Mobile V1-4.png|link=Level 364|Level 364 (section 4) Level 365 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 365|Level 365 Level 366 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 366|Level 366 Level 367 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 367|Level 367 Level 368 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 368|Level 368 Level 369 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 369|Level 369 Level 370 Mobile V1-1.png|link=Level 370|Level 370 (section 1) Level 370 Mobile V1-2.png|link=Level 370|Level 370 (section 2) Level 370 Mobile V1-3.png|link=Level 370|Level 370 (section 3) Level 371 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 371|Level 371 Level 372 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 372|Level 372 Level 373 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 373|Level 373 Level 374 Mobile V1 Before.png|link=Level 374|Level 374 (before candies settle) Level 374 Mobile V1 After.png|link=Level 374|Level 374 (after candies settle) Level 375 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 375|Level 375 Level 376 Mobile V1-1.png|link=Level 376|Level 376 (section 1) Level 376 Mobile V1-2.png|link=Level 376|Level 376 (section 2) Level 376 Mobile V1-3.png|link=Level 376|Level 376 (section 3) Level 376 Mobile V1-4.png|link=Level 376|Level 376 (section 4) Level 377 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 377|Level 377 Level 378 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 378|Level 378 Level 379 Mobile V1-1.png|link=Level 379|Level 379 (section 1) Level 379 Mobile V1-2.png|link=Level 379|Level 379 (section 2) Level 379 Mobile V1-3.png|link=Level 379|Level 379 (section 3) Level 380 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 380|Level 380 |-| Background= Trivia *Mochi(餅, もち) in the episode name is a Japanese word which means rice cake. *Levels 43, 137, 145, 210, 211, 212, 253 and 262 were nerfed, and level 209 was buffed in this update.